Teen Shield
by AwesomeGirl909
Summary: A banshee, an inhuman, werewolves, a werecoyote, a kitsune, Shield agents, oh and a Stiles and his bat.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Thanks for checking out this story ^_^**

 **And yes...I know I suck at updating, but I will try to update this regularly. Chances are if you're reading this you're either a Teen wolf or Agents of Shield fan(or like me and you're both. If so hi I love you) if you're unfamiliar with the other fandom I suggest you do some research because they're both incredible shows. Without further ado lets get started because I can totally just ramble on XD**

It all happened so fast for Lydia. One minute she was going downstairs to get a snack and the next thing she knew she had somehow wandered to an unknown location. Before she could figure out her surroundings or look for a body, she was out cold.

She only knew she had been out cold when she woke up with a start. A bright light nearly blinded her which made her eyes tear up. It wasn't the sort of am-I-dead-because-I-see-a-light sort of light. It was more of a blinding light of oh crap where am I?! Was it the dread doctors? Lydia felt a chill run through her body at the thought. But it didn't seem like dread doctors and the room she was in was too clean. She noticed she was in some sort of interrogation room. Thankfully not a lab.

The next thing that ran through her mind was what had knocked her out? Chloroform? She hadn't smelled anything sweet. _Did I get hit in the head?_ Her head didn't hurt. Maybe some sort of dart or gun that could knock her out? Was there even something like that?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door being pushed open. Her first instinct was to scream. Yes, her scream could kill him, but she'd still be painfully handcuffed to a metal table(She'd never been more jealous of werwolf strength then a time like this)These people, regardless of who they were, most likely didn't know she was a Banshee. She intended to keep it that way.

The man who entered the room didn't seem to be the man in charge. Maybe second in command or so? She didn't know and to be honest she really didn't care, but her blood felt like it turned to ice when she saw the symbol on the man's sleeve. It shouldn't have meant anything. It was just a red skull with weird tentacle like things coming out of it, but what really bothered her was that all yesterday(the day before? The day she got kidnapped? She wasn't sure) She'd been drawing that symbol. But she hadn't done much research before she had wandered right to this place.

The man's mouth twisted into a mix of an attempted smile and a sneer,"So? Shield thinks they can send pretty things like you here and we won't notice? Well we did. So tell me. How many men are coming for you?"

Lydia blinked having no idea what any of that meant. _What does a shield have to do with anything?_

"What?" Lydia asked, bewildered,"I don't know what that means."

The man chuckled,"Don't play dumb. no one just shows up here. How many men? We can do this the easy way..or the hard way."

Lydia could feel the tears burn behind her eyes along with the burning in her chest from holding back a scream,"Please, I don't know what you're talking about. I just accidentally wandered here."

"No one accidentally wanders here," the man said with a sigh,"So I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

As if on cue another man entered the room with a tray of different syringes and other things that looked like torture devices.

Lydia started to panic. She didn't know who Shield was. They weren't coming to rescue her. She was alone, unless Scott was able to track her down..

 **Meanwhile at Shield**.

Alarms were blaring around Bobbi as she hurried to find Coulson.

"What the hell is going on?" She demanded when she found Coulson.

"Someone tried to hack into some of our files," Coulson replied,"We were able to track down the location. Don't know if it's Hydra or another organization but we'll check it out regardless."

"What's the location?" Bobbi questioned Daisy who was typing away on her laptop.

Daisy turned her laptop around which showed a blinking red dot on a map of the world. Daisy zoomed in on the blinking dot which showed the location.

"Beacon Hills.." Bobbi said reading it aloud,"Alright lets go track them down."

"We'll need to be bloody careful," Lance commented as he clicked his gun into place,"Lots of stories of werewolves and crap like that."

Bobbi chuckled,"Yeah sure. Werewolves. I'll get garlic for the vampires while we're at it. Now lets move out."

 **Beacon Hills. Location: Stiles' House**

"Dude what's going on?!" Scott cried as Stiles' laptop started to glitch and make odd sounds.

"I don't know!" Stiles panicked,"Oh God what if I set off alarms because I tried to hack in!?"

Stiles wasn't the best hacker, ok he was pretty good but not great. Him and Scott had been up all night trying to find Lydia. Then they turned to hacking to find any information as to where Lydia might be after they found weird symbols she'd drawn. Hydra. That's all the information he had been able to find. He didn't know what it meant so he dug deeper into it and then his computer had a complete spaz attack.

Stiles panicked more and threw his laptop out the window.

"Stiles! You could've just turned it off you know.." Scott shook his head.

"Won't take any chances.." Stiles said and sighed,"And now we're not any closer to finding Lydia. Great."

Suddenly Scott lifted his head and sniffed the air.

"What?" Stiles groaned,"Please don't let it be a freakin monster or something."

Scott's eyes flashed red as he slowly stood up,"I don't know..but I definitely isn't human."

"What is human?" Stiles grumbled,"besides me of course."

"Come on! We need to go!" Scott demanded and pulled Stiles' downstairs.

"Go where?" Stiles asked,"And come on man I left my bat upstairs!"

They were just about to leave through the back door when it was blown off it's hinges. Stiles and Scott got thrown back by the door and landed with a heavy and painful thud on the floor, at least stiles found it painful.

When he looked up he expected to see a monster, maybe a giant monster with tentacles or something like Jennifer. But he definitely didn't expect to see a pretty woman with about shoulder length dark brown hair, a form fitting black tactical suit, and her hands stretched out in front of her _. Wait wait looks can be deceiving. Looks can be deceiving._

The woman looked a little surprised herself, but managed to keep her badass persona in tact,"I'm Daisy Johnson with Shield. And you're coming with me."

 **A/N**

 **Tada! Ok so please leave a comment :) I love your reviews!**

 **Also who's your favorite teen wolf or Agents of shield character(or both)**

 **I just love Lydia Martin(Holland is queen) and I also love love love Liam.**

 **Am I the only one who gets sorta jealous of Liam and Hayden? xD**

 **For Agents of Shield Fitz is my favorite because he's just an adorable cinnamon roll(WHOOOP Fitzsimmons and Stydia)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Tysm to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story :) I'm glad some people are reading my story.**

 **Side note- this is rated T but it won't have smut or anything like that. Just rated T for some language and minor violence. Also I switch to different characters POV quite a lot, but it's all I'm third person POV.**

 **(Ps. in teen wolf this takes place after season 5b but I guess it's before season 6. And in AOS this takes place during season 3. But it's an AU obviously.)**

 **Location: Stiles' house**

 **(Stiles POV)**

Stiles thought he had seen enough. Chimeras, The Nogitsune, Banshees, And for goodness sake his best friend is a freakin werewolf.

But the 5'1 Asian woman known as Agent May was making him feel on edge. She was scary. Her face was as emotionless as a statue and he knew she could kick his ass, he'd made the mistake of running before. His body still ached.

He turned his attention back to Daisy. He liked her even though she'd blown his door off it's hinges with her supernatural seismic powers. Though she called herself an inhuman, not the weirdest thing he'd heard or seen.

"And you're a..werewolf?" Daisy asked Scott after a long and actually very interesting explanation about inhumans.

Scott nodded enthusiastically. In Stiles' opinion he seemed way too comfortable with these people after they broke into his house.

"I bloody knew werewolves were real!" The short british man crowed before getting elbowed by a tall gorgeous blonde,"Shut up Lance."

"We were trying to find our friend, which is why we hacked into your files. It was an accident honestly. She just drew something so we tried to dig through to find out what it was considering it has to do with why she's missing," Scott explained before glancing around the room and grabbing the drawing of a hydra symbol Lydia had drawn.

"Do you know what it means?" Stiles asked curiously.

 **(Daisy's POV)**

Hydra. Daisy cast May an anxious look while May looked at the two boys suspiciously.

"What do you mean your friend drew that?" May asked, and Daisy saw her tense up.

"Well she's a banshee. Basically she draws something that has to do with someone's death, and she has a banshee scream, and screams before someone's about to die...and hears voices in her head.." Stiles said and ticked everything off on his fingers,"It's terrifying but awesome."

"So Hydra most likely has her?" Daisy concluded,"That won't be good..especially since it'll associate with death."

"With all our bloody deaths," Lance muttered, making Stiles chuckle and Scott give him a look.

"Come with us, we'll take you to see the director..the man in charge. We'll help you find your friend though, especially since we know Hydra better than anyone..not fun," Daisy said with an affirmative nod from May.

A werewolf and a human, going along with them to find a banshee taken by Hydra. What's the worst that could happen? A whole lot.

 **(Lydia's POV)**

It was almost as bad as the Eichen House, but not quite. They tortured her, trying to leak information out of her. She knew it was just mild torture though. The lie detector was all over the place considering she has scared as hell.

The voices in her head were relentless. She could feel the death surrounding her, almost smothering her. She had to write. She needed to write and she needed to scream. She wanted to press her hands against her ears to drown out the noise. She could barely function as she gripped onto the table she was handcuffed to. They'd injected her with different so called truth serums. But the voices in her head distracted her from noticing.

Some Hydra guards unlocked her handcuffs and roughly hauled her up. They assumed that she was acting so disorientated and lethargic due to what she'd been injected with.

She was dragged into another room where a older man was. She assumed he was the man in charge but she could barely function a coherent thought.

"Please.." Lydia managed to say,"Let me go...they're all going to die...they're going to die."

Lydia managed wrench away from their grasps and she fell on her knees to the ground. She heard voices around her and she felt rough hands try to pull her up.

But only one thing mattered to her now. _Scream_.

A scream tore from her throat and shook the room. Everyone in the room covered their ears to drown out the noise and the windows shook dangerously.

Her scream was interrupted by a sharp pain In her side before her vision went fuzzy and she succumbed to the darkness.

 **(Gideon Malick's POV)**

He hadn't expected that to happen. Inhuman? He didn't know what she was but he intended to find out.

He was already planning the blood tests and brain scans to see what exactly her powers were and how far they extended. Then, they'd make her comply.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for a shorter chapter! I'm going out soon :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this! I have a lot planned out. So if you have time please review. I'd love to know your thoughts!**


	3. READ

IM NOT DEAD. I have been through a lot this year and have been struggling with a lot of things, but I'm better now :) also if you like fandoms you should check out my fandom Instagram: agentsofsassandslay

I WILL continue these stories VERY soon, I have been writing. I'm sorry. I don't know if anyone will even read these, but thank you if you do ~ awesomegirl


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola mi amigas! Guess who's back? Aha me..tada. So I am very busy but not under as much stress and whatnot so hopefully I'll be more consistent? Thank you to everyone who's actually magically stayed with me :)**

 **skye718: I appreciate you pointing that out but I actually did it on purpose :) considering that chapter was in stiles' POV he roughly guess her height but she seems shorter than him so he just assumed she was like 5'1 (I hope that makes sense!)**

"So you're genetically evolved with a healing mechanism..." Simmons began, reading

over her chart before Scott interrupted her,"Uh yeah but you can just call me a

werewolf."

"Not that bloody hard to believe," lance nodded,"now tell me..are fairies real?"

Scott blinked,"No?"

"Drat."

"How'd you become a werewolf? What are the extent of your abilities?" Fitz rambled

excitedly. Scott chuckled, of course they were on the search for Lydia (well at least

Stiles and daisy were so far) they had gotten along beautifully with their shared love of

hacking and sarcasm. "I got bit by an alpha werewolf..now I'm the alpha werewolf..but

I'm the true alpha. And well I'm strong..and fast and I have super senses. And I can

turn into a werewolf," Scott replied with his dimpled smile that had both scientist smiling

back(Scott really was adorable and not as scary as they would imagine a werewolf

being)

"I'd love to run tests..don't worry not many or really anything crazy. Just to test your

strength..." Simmons began before lance butted in again,"bloody hell woman don't scare

the poor boy away."

"No no it's Fine! Really it's fine! I don't get questions often because not many people

know supernatural creatures exist to be honest," Scott replied before clearing his throat

hesitantly,"would you mind if the rest of my pack joined us? I would like to include them

in this. They're all in beacon hills and probably concerned where we are"

"I'll ask coulson," Fitz promised before stripping off his lab coat and darting away.

Scott turned back to Simmons, whose eyes were still burning with intense curiosity, but

she kept her mouth shut. "I promise I'll tell you everything you could want to know about

werewolves once we have more time," Scott said and Simmons nodded,"Thank you..I

appreciate it considering up until today I didnt even know you existed. And I don't like

not knowing that things exist."

...

Right away Malia liked these people. She liked the way they smelled. Especially the

curly haired Scottish man who smelled like hand sanitizer (that made her sneeze). He

also smelled like pretzels and mechanical oil...and maybe..(she sniffed the air again)

mint? She thought it was either mint or spearmint because yes there was a difference.

His heart always thumped louder whenever the exuberant British clean smelling lady

was next to him.

"And what are you?"

Malia turned to the man in charge who seemed not very intimidating, but she wouldn't

judge the book by it's cover.

"Werecoyote," Malia grinned, proud to see a look of awe pass along a couple of their

faces. She wasn't sure what to say so she offered up the best compliment she could

think of,"You guys smell very nice and clean."

Liam folded his arms and watched them all hesitantly while sticking to Scott's side like

glue. Kira was very quiet as well, almost seeming like a mouse, which was funny to

Malia but dang she'd seen that girl with a sword. Malia knew they'd find Lydia, and Lydia

was smart enough to be ok, for now she really wanted that sandwich sitting on the

counter(it had been distracting her for a while) it smelled like prosciutto buffalo and

mozzarella..with perhaps a hint of pesto aioli? Whatever it was it smelled amazing.

...

Death. Pain. Suffering. That's all Lydia knew as she was poked here, prodded there,

locked in here. Now she whimpered softly, the only thing she could muster through her

gag as her hands were secured above her. Lights flashed in front of her, dizzying. She

couldn't look away or rest her eyes as her eyelids were forced open. Tears flowed freely

as she couldn't even blink them away. All she heard was a whisper in her ear,"you will

 **comply."**

 **TADA! Hope you liked this chapter! :D please drop a review if you get the chance. Adios!**


End file.
